The Devil's Dynasty
by Loka-miller
Summary: Blake is a product of the devil impregnating 4 generations of Forthen woman. Who even without all that shit in her life is fucked up on her own. Her father cursed her with the knowledge of all her family's history. by 19 she has a 2 year old devil half breed and is pregnant with a human's child... WARNING rape will appear in several chapters
1. Chapter 1

My name is Blake Forthen. Me and my daughter Oka live in a small called Kraven. We moved here to escape from well everyone the father, my mom and her mom and her mother before that. wow wrighting that down makes me sound fucking insane. The next thing I am going to tell you is very important. my father cursed me with knowledge. he knew exactly what he was doing when he got my great grandmother pregnant then my grandmother, my mother, and finally me. I am the forth generation to get pregnant at age 17 by Lucifer. The fucking devil has impregnated us and then we are infertile for the rest of our fucking lives but not me...


	2. Chapter 2

During Oka's birth I felt nothing. I don't even remember going in to labor, my mother said I moaned and screamed to be put out of my misery but I had no recollection of any of that. when I gave birth to Leana I felt every horrible detail. I felt the form of her head slowly coming out of me. About a year and a half after me and Oka "moved" I met Derick Grim. We became fast friends and well he's Leana father. Derick was even there for her birth. He was the first person to hold her. Then his fucking human form showed up and I found Leana in a pool of blood tears and bath water. Derick was missing for 2 months before they recovered his body 6 towns over on a beach. He had cursed me with even more tragedy. HE KILLED THE ONLY ONE THAT REALLY LOVED ME IN THIS GOD FORSACEN WORLD, SRIPING ME OF HUMATIY. I'm done with this I going home...


	3. Chapter 3

Is anyone even reading my fuck pain. Are you laughing or crying? Why am I even asking you cant answer. I feel like in going insane Oka's true power arrived 3 days ago I watched as my 5 year old daughter shattered a window with a rock that her hand never touched. she got mad at Leana for falling asleep on her bed I was so scared that she was going to hurt her 3 year old sister. And now after days of thinking I know he knows where she is... That monster is going to try to take her he doesn't need me any more. Every night Oka's nightmares are getting worse. she keeps telling me the same thing a man is standing over her smiling and saying "don't worry This child is the strongest yet. If we take her now we can leave her in a state of sleep were her body will grow but not her mind. she will be the perfect heir." I know that he's not talking about Oka. he knows that a 5th generation child would be useless to much of his blood. but a granddaughter to young to come into her powers, but her sister basically notifying him of Leana's existents. I'm ether going to lose my girls or my life saving them. Is it worth it?


	4. Chapter 4

The blood rushed down my arms. Slowly filling the water in the tub with a light crimson color... I was slipping in and out of consciousness and then I saw a beautiful light and a man my first thought was that he was an angel but he was the farthest thing from an angel. When I awoke I was in my own bed, it was to perfect. I looked down at my arms and white bandages were covering my cuts and a black ring on my middle finger. I tried to take it off but it was stuck. and then I heard a demonic voice it filled the room like a bad smell. It almost whispered the words "such a young thing your time is not yet over you have not bared me a child, (his gin reached ear to ear) that will change soon" a man appeared out of shadows pulling my thick blanket off of me pushing me off the bed while using his own strength to tear my close off " NO STOP I DONT WANT THIS STOP PLEASE" I screamed intel all sound left my voice there was nothing I could do. again woke up I was on the ground completely with cloth shredded around me.. I was 14 when I gave birth to Blake. I made sure that she never suffered that pain. for the rest of my life a upside-down cross was burned into my arm. Blake is going to die. ever story has 2 endings but not this one they are not a battle between good and evil light and dark black and white but of gray of survival. You are evil in the enemy eyes. so Is he the enemy or ourselves?


End file.
